Big Fish by Wisdomous
by Lary Reeden
Summary: One-Shot: Bella vai passar a noite, jantar e assistir um filme com seu ex-namorado, Edward, e sua atual namorada, Tanya. Será que a noite pode tomar um rumo inesperado? (Não tem ménage.)
**Autora:** www. fanfiction / u/1810400/

 **Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

 **Beta:** Kessy Rods

* * *

 **Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertencem a Wisdomous e _os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

 ** _Peixe Grande e Outras Histórias_**

 _Que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_

Onde era aqui, você está se perguntando? No meu próprio inferno pessoal, também conhecido como o apartamento do meu ex-namorado. Mais especificamente, jantando com ele... E sua nova namorada, Tanya. Foda-se. Minha. Vida. Eu não sabia como havia conseguido entrar nessa situação. Oh, espere... sim, eu sabia – eu ainda estava completamente apaixonada por ele, e isso é tão patético quanto parece, mas eu peguei o que me foi oferecido.

Edward e eu terminamos há vários anos. Fomos apresentados por um amigo em comum e começamos a namorar pouco antes de seu vigésimo aniversário, durante o nosso segundo ano de faculdade. Foi uma conexão instantânea. Eu nunca tinha _me sentido_ assim em minha vida. Pode-se dizer que eu havia sido superprotegida durante a minha vida antes da faculdade. Edward me abriu completamente para um novo mundo, e me fez ver ele com olhos diferentes. Ele era tão diferente, tão intenso. Passamos um ano incrível juntos, e saltamos de cabeça na paixão. Falamos sobre um futuro juntos, e eu pensei que tudo estava planejado. Que eu iria ser feliz por toda eternidade.

Em seguida, o impensável aconteceu. Edward me deixou após um ano do nosso relacionamento. Isso aconteceu do nada. Meu futuro inteiro entrou em colapso e desabou em torno de mim, e eu me perdi. Eu implorei e insisti para ele ficar comigo, mas ele não quis ouvir. Ele me disse que estava lutando com alguns demônios internos, e que ele estava indo por um caminho escuro no qual eu não poderia segui-lo, que ele não iria me _deixar_ segui-lo. Mas eu o segui de qualquer maneira, não diretamente ao seu lado, mas eu o segui porque o meu coração pertencia a ele. Ele era a minha vida. Eu não amaria ninguém mais do jeito que eu o amava. Jurei que eu iria esperar por ele. Eu sabia que ele me amava e que um dia ele iria me permitir amá-lo novamente. Se ir ao inferno e voltar com ele era parte disso, eu iria de bom grado, mesmo que isso me rasgasse por dentro. _Eu sou a porra de uma masoquista._

Edward saiu com várias mulheres desde que nos separamos. Mais recentemente, com a grande T*. Edward realmente queria que Tanya e eu fossemos amigas. Afinal, depois que terminamos, fomos capazes de forjar uma amizade, contamos um com o outro e somos confidentes um do outro. Com suas duas primeiras namoradas, bem, vamos apenas dizer que não funcionou tão bem... para elas de qualquer maneira. Por alguma razão, elas nunca pareceram gostar tanto de mim. Jesus, eu me pergunto por quê? Quando o cara que você está fodendo ainda continua a desabafar com sua ex quando ele tem um dia ruim, elas tendem a ficar um pouco ciumentas.

Então lá estava eu, sentada no futon totalmente estendida ao lado de Edward, com Tanya em seu outro lado. Nossas costas estavam contra a parede e as pernas estavam estendidas na nossa frente. Tínhamos acabado de jantar juntos, e surpreendentemente, Tanya não estava emitindo a vibração ciumenta. Fiquei impressionada. Ela era uma garota até que legal, e eu poderia ter sido amiga dela, se não fosse pelo fato de que ela estava transando com o amor da minha vida. Não é como se Edward fosse incrivelmente apaixonado por ela, mas ela é linda, eu tinha que dar esse crédito a ela. Ela tinha o cabelo louro morango ondulado e um belo corpo curvilíneo. Eu podia ver por que ele estava atraído por ela fisicamente. Eu só não via que apelo ela tinha além disso. Mas, novamente, eu era apenas a ex ciumenta.

Nós tínhamos decidido assistir ao filme Peixe Grande e Outras Histórias. Edward e eu já havíamos assistido, mas Tanya não. Ela tinha uma coisa com Ewan McGregor, aparentemente. Era um filme razoavelmente bom, então eu não me importei de assistir novamente. Afinal, depois de tudo eu ainda tinha Edward ao meu lado. A vida era boa. Além disso eu poderia passar as próximas duas horas inalando o cheiro de Edward. Era calmante para os nervos. Nós três tínhamos um cobertor espalhado em nosso colo. Três ervilhas em uma vagem, ou alguma merda assim.

 _Por que diabos eu estou aqui?_ Perguntei-me novamente. Estávamos quase no meio do filme, e eu estava prestes a arrumar uma desculpa para ir embora. Afinal de contas, ficar aqui sentada ao lado de Edward estava me deixando excitada pra caralho. Eu ficava imaginando os dedos dele passeando pela minha coxa. Parecia tão real, mas as minhas fantasias, às vezes, pegavam o melhor de mim.

Lá estava eu imaginando novamente. Espere, eu estou imaginando? Ou será que isso está realmente acontecendo? Em pouco tempo, percebi que não havia nenhum questionamento, não era uma fantasia.

A mão de Edward estava subindo pela minha perna muito lentamente, escondida pelo cobertor. _Isso não estava acontecendo!_ _Aqui?_ _Agora?_ Minha respiração engatou e meu coração começou a acelerar. De todas as vezes que eu tinha imaginado estarmos juntos fisicamente, novamente, _não_ foi assim que eu imaginei. Ele estava dando em cima de mim com a porra da namorada a menos de dois pés de distância! Eu levei um momento para olhar em sua direção, tentando ser o mais discreta possível, embora eu não tenho certeza de que poderia esconder a expressão de ' _que porra é essa'_ que eu tinha. Aquele filho da puta olhava para a frente, aparentemente assistindo o filme, mas ele estava usando seu sorriso torto. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo para mim. Edward poderia me tocar como um instrumento. Ele tinha o poder de fazer o meu corpo fazer música. Eu sabia, e ele certamente sabia disso.

Da maneira que eu vi, eu tinha duas opções: eu poderia parar com isso agora e ir embora, ou eu poderia apenas deixar levar e ver onde isso dava. Eu decidi pelo último.

Era bom pra caralho ter as mãos dele em mim novamente. Parecia... Certo. Eu me senti em casa.

Antes que eu percebesse, sua mão estava diretamente entre as minhas pernas. Seus longos, mas finos e fortes dedos roçaram levemente minha buceta sobre minhas calças pretas de yoga. Houve um jorro imediato de fluido revestindo meu sexo. _De todos os dias para não usar calcinha, tinha que ser hoje_ eu pensei enquanto minhas calças ficavam encharcadas com o meu desejo. Edward rapidamente percebeu que eu estava sem calcinha e eu podia ouvir o ronco vindo de seu peito, me alertando para o seu estado de excitação. Ele cobriu sua audível gafe com uma tosse, e continuou suas ministrações. Em alguns momentos ele colocou mais pressão na sua mão sobre meu clitóris e meus lábios, outras vezes ele mal me tocava, mas tudo isso serviu para me deixar em um frenesi de necessidade.

Tanya parecia estar alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava _completamente_ absorta no filme.

Movi meus quadris, permitindo que Edward tivesse maior acesso as minhas partes de menina. Meu corpo estava cheio de desejo pelo homem ao meu lado. Neste ponto, não havia mais como voltar. Eu não podia. Eu precisava muito. Eu precisava muito _dele_.

Os dedos de Edward seguiram seu caminho na minha calça e ele deslizou sua mão pelo meu monte. Seus dedos dançaram alegremente no cabelo macio. Eu não tinha tido nenhuma ação ultimamente, então por que se preocupar com depilação? Comecei a me sentir autoconsciente sobre meu arbusto cheio, mas depois me lembrei que isso nunca preocupou Edward antes. Ele acariciou o cabelo suavemente, ligeiramente puxando e me fazendo ofegar.

"Eu sei? Como, Ewan pode ser tão sexy", Tanya disse, assumindo que o meu suspiro era dirigido para o filme.

Eu respondi com um "Mhm", já que eu não conseguia pensar em outras palavras para dizer. Os dedos de Edward agora estavam cobertos do meus sucos enquanto ele deslizava seu dedo indicador e médio através da minha fenda. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração se acelerando, e a calma exterior parecia que estava começando a rachar, mas ele rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Era mais do que eu poderia dizer de mim mesma. Eu estava perdendo o controle. O calor se espalhou por todo o meu corpo, e a provocação de Edward estava me levando mais e mais alto.

Eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo no filme, eu estava olhando para a tela, mas não via nada. A única coisa que meu cérebro podia focar era no meu corpo reagindo aos dedos ágeis de Edward. Dedos que agora estavam correndo dentro de mim. _Jesus, porra!_ Isso era bom, eu me sentia muito bem. Eu tinha sentido falta disso. Sentido falta daquele sentimento de estar unida com a minha outra metade. Porque Edward era a minha outra metade. Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Edward bombeou seus dedos dentro e fora de mim em velocidades variadas. Eu queria gemer, queria gritar, mas o silêncio fodido era a única coisa que podia fazer. Minha cabeça estava começando a se sentir leve e arejada. Fiz o melhor para me concentrar na minha respiração, eu tinha que lembrar de tomar respirações profundas, a fim de me manter longe de desmaiar.

Edward encontrou meu ponto G e massageou a área esponjosa com a palma da sua mão no meu clitóris. Um fisgar no fundo de minha barriga sinalizou que eu estava prestes a me desfazer. O pensamento de que Edward estava me deixando assim no futon ao lado de sua namorada era demais. Com um entrada final de seu dedo, eu gozei, silenciosamente, mas com violência, em torno dos dedos de Edward.

Foi incrível.

Edward continuou a me acariciar por alguns momentos antes de tirar discretamente sua mão de minhas calças. Seus dedos estavam cobertos com meu DNA e eu estava louca para saber como ele iria limpá-lo. Então ele olhou diretamente para mim, seus olhos brilharam e ele colocou os dedos revestidos em sua boca e lambeu e chupou. O arrogante filho da puta estava gostando imensamente disso. Para ser honesta, eu também.

Nós assistimos o resto do filme em completo silêncio. Quando o filme acabou, Tanya pediu desculpas e foi para a cama, explicando que ela tinha que trabalhar muito cedo. Isso deixou Edward e eu sozinhos na sala de estar. _Ela realmente não sabe o que aconteceu aqui?_ Eu fiquei chocada. Edward era um filho da puta sorrateiro.

Olhei para ele após a Grande T sair da sala, e perguntei em um tom mais alto, mas ainda sussurante, "Você se importa de me dizer que porra foi tudo isso?" Eu estava oscilando entre estar com raiva, e estar realmente, _realmente_ excitada.

"Você não gostou?" Ele sorriu quando se aproximando de mim, ficando muito perto, e fazendo com que os meus nervos formigassem.

"Eu - eu não disse isso." Minha voz tremeu enquanto eu falava, lhe mostrando a minha fraqueza. Eu queria ser forte. Eu queria confrontá-lo sobre o que aconteceu, e deixar bem claro que minhas emoções não eram para ele brincar. Eu queria esbofeteá-lo em seu lindo rosto. Eu queria lamber cada polegada de seu corpo e montar seu pau no estilo cowgirl, enquanto gritava "yippy kai yay, filho da puta!"

"Só me diz que você gostou tanto quanto eu, Bella." Ele estava tão perto. Senti seu hálito quente banhar meu rosto, e minha determinação foi se desintegrando.

"Eu fui a única a gozar, Edward. Eu tenho a maldita certeza de que eu gostei _mais_ do que você. O que te fez ter vontade de fazer isso?" Dei um passo para trás, eu precisava colocar alguma distância entre nós, antes que as coisas fossem longe demais.

"Eu já tinha visto o filme, e estava entediado... e, eu me perdi na forma como o seu rosto fica quando você goza," Ele disse sorrindo. Como posso discutir com isso?

"Oh, sério?" Dei um passo em direção a ele, não sendo capaz de me separar dele por mais tempo do que o necessário.

"É, Bella. Eu gostaria muito de ver o seu rosto daquela forma de novo, agora, caralho."

Ele me envolveu em seus braços, bateu sua boca na minha e me puxou sobre o futon. Viramos um emaranhado, confuso e apaixonado, rolando no móvel como ouriços no calor, até que eu rolei para a direita e cai. Por uma fração de segundo pensei que a Grande T fosse sair para ver de onde vinha todo o barulho, mas, francamente, eu não dei a mínima. Eu tinha Edward em meus braços novamente, e mesmo que fosse só por esta noite, eu iria saborear cada mordida, lambida e beliscão. Eu iria guardar cada som seu, na memória, cada grunhido ou gemido. Eu o amaria pelo tempo que ele me deixasse.

Era incrível. Era torturante.

A pele do meu pescoço formigava enquanto ele arrastava seus fumegantes lábios quentes por toda a minha carne, e arrepios surgiram. Todo pensamento e razão me deixaram e eu me entreguei a ele completamente. Nós arrancamos nossas roupas um do outro, precisando que nossos corpos se tornassem um. Esperar não era uma opção.

"Porra, Bella. Eu preciso estar dentro de você. Senti tanta falta do seu corpo. Isso é tão bom," Edward ficava murmurando na minha boca enquanto tentava devorar minha língua, ao mesmo tempo. As frases saíram em uma confusão inteligível, mas a mensagem era clara.

Os nossos corpos nus foram pressionados um contra o outro. As fibras artificiais do tapete barato queimaram a pele das minhas costas enquanto Edward balançava seus quadris contra os meus. Minha buceta estava tremendo de antecipação e engolindo o pau de Edward. _Oh, Jesus!_ _Eu esqueci o quanto ele me preenchia._ Eu gemi enquanto ele estocou totalmente dentro de mim. Me enchendo completamente. Edward meteu em mim sem descanso, em um frenesi cheio de necessidade.

A emoção de estar unida a ele foi esmagadora. Ele deslizou por cima de mim, o ângulo em que seu pênis entrou em mim fez a base grossa do seu pau se esfregar contra o meu clitóris. Ele se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido: "Jesus, eu esqueci o quão fodidamente apertada você era, baby." A combinação de suas palavras e posição do corpo me catapultou, e eu vim primeiro, em um orgasmo que passou pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu gemi o nome dele enquanto minha buceta se apertava em torno de seu pênis como um aperto viciante.

Edward continuou a empurrar contra mim enquanto sua boca procurou a minha. Ele me segurou com força contra seu peito, gozando dentro de mim. Nós ficamos ali suados e ofegantes no chão da sala de estar, quando ele saiu de mim. A mistura do cheiro do nosso desejo inundou de mim e marcou o tapete. Edward me entregou sua camiseta para enxugar a nossa confusão, e eu fui para o banheiro me limpar.

Eu fiquei grata de ter um momento para mim. Eu não podia evitar perguntar o que tudo isso significa, se significava alguma coisa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que voltar lá para enfrentá-lo. Eu só esperava que ele me dissesse o que eu desejava ouvir por quatro anos.

 ** _Três anos depois..._**

"Bella, vamos logo, nós vamos nos atrasar." Minha dama de honra e melhor amiga, Alice, me acordou do conforto da cama do hotel em que eu estava. "Nós temos que ir, dorminhoca! Você precisa tomar banho para que possamos levar seu pequeno traseiro, prometido para o salão."

Eu acordei desnorteada, meu coração batendo. Este era o dia que eu estive esperando desde que eu conheci o amor da minha vida. Hoje eu me tornaria a Sra Edward Anthony Cullen. Eu pensei novamente na noite que me trouxe aqui. Apenas duas palavras vieram a minha mente: Peixe grande.

~ X ~

 **N/T ~** _Nhem, não foi a melhor one-shot que eu já traduzi, mas confesso que não li ela antes, fui pela sinopse hehe. A autora falou que é verídico de uma amiga... hummm..._

 _Não sou a favor de traição em circunstância alguma, mas tá ai :)_

 _p.s há outra o/s dessa autora traduzida aqui no perfil e é + amor e + hot_ _ **Mr. Fix-it Works Overtime**_

 _Bjos ~ Lary Reeden_

 **p.s visitem meu blog www . inspirationbox . com . br**

 **N/B:** _Também não sou a favor de traição de jeito nenhum, mas que Tanya burrinha hein? Haha Não esqueçam de comentar! Bjs!_

 _\- Kessy Rods_


End file.
